Soramimi/Sumo Bruno
Misheard dialogue from the film, Sumo Bruno. Muchimuchi SUMO (ムチムチSUMO) happens to have several good pieces of misheard dialogue, which is made even better by the German speakers. There may be repeats. Key * Hakan Orbeyi - (Dai-chan) * Jörg Brümmer - (Edmond-san) * Alexander Czerwinski - (Arai-kun) * Alister Mazzotti - ("Potato God" The Shimizu) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Daiyousei. * Gunma. * Crows. * Violin. * Shinzo Abe. * Nishinippori. * Bowser. * Creamstew Ikeda. * Haruhi Suzumiya. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Edmond-san (エドモンドさん). * Dai-chan (大ちゃん). * Arai-kun (新井君). * "Potato God" The Shimizu ("ポテト神"The清水). Languages? * German - Hakan Orbeyi, Jörg Brümmer, Alexander Czerwinski, Alister Mazzotti * English - Jörg Brümmer 60 Seconds * German dialogue. (Edmond-san, as the camera transitions to a view of Arai-kun flailing his arms) - 鼻くそ ** Hanakuso - Booger. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san, camera transitioning to Dai-chan) - 温度カラスミ / 鬼のカラスミ / オマンコ腫らすな ** Ondo karasumi - Temperature crow. ** Oni no karasumi - Demon crow. ** Omanko harasu na - Don't grow up in a pussy. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san, blowing kisses to Dai-chan) - CYU♡ ** CYU♡ - Onomatopoeia for kissing. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 温度カラスミ / 鬼のカラスミ / うんこカラスミ ** Ondo karasumi - Temperature crow. ** Oni no karasumi - Demon crow. ** Unko karasumi - Poop crow. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 俺のマラ、CHU☆ ** Ore no mara, CHU ☆ - My penis, CHU ☆ * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 入る入る入る入る…入っちゃった ** Hairu hairu hairu hairu… haitchatta - I'm coming in. I'm coming in. I'm coming in... I've entered. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 止まんね ** Toman ne - Don't stop. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - エドモンドさん？ ** Edomondo-san? - Edmond-san? *** Edmond-san is the guy who later yells at Potato God? The Shimizu? after being forced into falling. He is the middle ground skinned sumo wrestler in comparison to Dai-chan and the lighter Arai-kun. For reference, he is the one who talks the most at the beginning minute of the video. Named after Edmond Honda, the iconic sumo wrestler from the Street Fighter series. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 英語わからん… ** Eigo wakaran… - I don't understand English... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 土足禁止だし…ヤバい… ** Dosoku kinshidashi… yabai… - It's not... allowed... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ハロー、パッ ** Harō, pa~ - Hello, pa~. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ☆生☆ ** ☆ Nama ☆ - ☆ Raw ☆ * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - ゲイさん婆さん ** Gei-san bāsan - Gay niece. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - スタンドby変なオジサン ** Sutando by hen'na ojisan - Stand by, strange uncle. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 頑張ーれ ** Ganba ̄re - Do your best. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san and "Potato God" The Shimizu) - あ痛ってってってって ** A ita tte tte tte tte - Oh, it hurts! It hurts! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - バイオリン♪　バイオリン♪ ** Baiorin ♪ baiorin ♪ - Violin♪ Violin♪ * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - イヤッ/// / やっべぇ～ ** Iya~/ / / - No~/// ** Yabbe ~e ~ - Do it. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 阿部さん出世さ、いつ？ ** Abe san shusse-sa, itsu? - Mr. Abe, when did you get promoted? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 片パイ？ ** Kata pai? - A piece of pie? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 犬スパイだ ** Inu supaida - A dog spy. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 倒して　倒したりすんだ / 犬スパイだ？暑がりで変だ ** Taoshite taoshi tari sunda - Defeat and defeat. ** Inu supaida? Atsugari de henda - Are you a dog spy? It's strange with the heat. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 破壊する奴がいるぅ？ / あかん、そらジロー ** Hakai suru yakko ga iru ~u? - Is there someone to destroy it? ** Akan, sora jirō - Okay, Jiro. * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - やめろォ！ ** Yamero~o! - Stop it! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 西日暮里の新ショップは入れるん？ ** Nishinippori no shin shoppu wa ireru n? - Will you enter the new shop in Nishinippori? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 早く大ちゃん　　大ちゃん？！ ** Hayaku Daichan Daichan? ! - Hurry up Dai-chan. Dai-chan?! *** The origin of the name, Dai-chan for Hakan Orbeyi. * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - その顔で、マネしたんか!? ** Sono-gao de, Mane shita n ka! ? - Did you manage with that face!? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 真似したんか？ｗ ** Mane shita n ka? W - Did you imitate? Ha. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - レッツ回転レシーブ! ** Rettsu kaiten reshību! - Let's rotate receive! * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 俺群馬から来て… ** Ore Gunma kara kite… - I came from Gunma... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ホモ　ホモ　ホモ ** Homo homo homo - Homo homo homo. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - やっほ～い ** Yahho ~ i - Yahoho~i. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - んだ / オレのおっぱいが乙なんだ。 / 俺のおっぱいが乙なんだ… / 俺のパイオツが乙なんだ ** Nda - What? ** Ore no oppai ga otsunanda. - My boobs are my maid. ** Ore no oppai ga otsunanda… - My boobs are my maid... ** Ore no paiotsu ga otsunanda - My pie is my maid. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 牛？あれ牛？ ** Ushi? Are ushi? - Cow? That cow? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 支援支援支援支援支援・・・ ** shien shien shien shien shien・・・ - Support, support, support, support, support... * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 新井君真っ直ぐー / 御意☆ ** Arai-kun massugu ̄ - Arai-kun, straight ahead! *** Nickname for Alexander Czerwinski, whom told everyone that he was from Gunma. ** Gyoi ☆ - Thank you. * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 寿司？ ** Sushi? - Sushi? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ポテトか？ ** Poteto ka? - Is it a potato? * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 皮 ** kawa - Leather. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 昨日食ったセニョール ** Kinō kutta senyōru - Senor, I ate yesterday. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - クッパ ** Kuppa - Bowser. * ANNÉES SOIXANTE! (Dai-chan) - Are you 生存？！ ** Are you Seizon？！ - Are you alive?! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - Good 大ちゃん。 ** Good Dai-chan. - Good Dai-chan. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - イクのぅ・・・ ** Iku no ~u - Iku's trap... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - おりゃ？あれっ？ ** Orya? Are? - Wow? That? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 家詰まったナポリ ** Ie tsumatta Napori - House jammed naples. * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 歯ぁ･･･抜けた･･･ ** Ha ~a･･･nuketa･･･ - Teeth... Missing... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - クリームシチュー（池田） ** Kurīmushichū (Ikeda) - Creamstew (Ikeda). * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - なにいってんだお！ / 何言ってんだお ** Nani itte nda o! - What are you talking about! ** Nani ittenda o - What are you talking about? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - あかんて！ ** Akante! - Pick it up! * German dialogue. (Off-screen cameraman) - どゆ意味？どゆ意味どゆ意味どゆ意味どゆ意味どゆ意味？？ ** Dōiu imi？ Dōiu imi dōiu imi dōiu imi dōiu imi dōiu imi？？ - What do you mean? What do you mean, what do you mean, what do you mean, what do you mean, what do you mean?? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - たぐいまれ ** Tagui mare - Rarely. * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - ひ♪み♪つ♪ / フリチンヘブン！ / 富♪士♪通♪ / フルチン♂ヘブン ** Hi ♪ mi ♪tsu ♪ - Secret. ** Furichinhebun! - Fully exposed haven! ** Tomi ♪-shi ♪-tsū ♪ - Fujitsu. ** Furuchin♂hebun - Fully exposed♂Haven. * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - 痛い・・・（泣） ** Itai( 泣 ) - Ouch... (crying) * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - どすこーい、どすこーい ** Dosu ko ̄ i,dosu ko ̄ i - Dosukoi, dosukoi. * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - 死ね！ ** Shine! - Go to hell! * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - やわ～い♡ ** Yawa ~ i ♡ - I love it. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - お前どこで釣れる奴だEXILEｗｗｗｗ ** Omae doko de tsureru yatsuda EXILEwwww - EXILE, the guy you can catch. * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - ﾋｯ……ﾌﾟ! ** Hi~…… pu! - Hip! * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - にゃぁ！ / 星空凛 ** Ni ~ya~a! - Nya! ** seira ri - Starry sky. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 俺の昼飯食ったがや？ ** Ore no hirumeshi kuttaga ya? - Did you eat my lunch? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 昨日食った！ ** Kinō kutta! - I ate yesterday! * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - やめて！ ** Yamete! - Stop! * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - やおい… ** Ya oi… - Yaoi... * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - おかしぃ ** Okashi ~i - Okashii. * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - ビビるわぁ！！ ** Bibiru wa~a! ! - I'm sick of you!! * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - まだ大丈夫！さすがお母さん！ ** Mada daijōbu! Sasuga okāsan! - Still okay! As expected, mom! * (Coughing) (Off-screen cameraman) - ＼ゴォッホ！！ゴホッ！／ ** \ Go~ohho! ! Goho~tsu! / - Japanese onomatopoeia associated with coughing. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - やけに寒波が来てこう・・・白鵬・・・ ** Yakeni kanpa ga kite kō haku hō - Let's get a cold wave... Hakuho... * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - コーン　コーン ** Kōn kōn - Corn corn. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - でしょ？でしょ？！ ** Desho？ Desho？！ - Right? Right?! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - でもラインが甘くなったでしょ？ ** Demo rain ga amaku nattadesho? - But the line is getting sweeter, right? * German dialogue. (Off-screen cameraman) - 甘くなったでしょ？！ ** Amaku nattadesho？！ - Was it sweet?! * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 死にそうだお(＾ω＾) ** Shini-sōda o (＾ω＾) - It seems to die. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - ｵﾅｯ…ｵﾅｯ ** Ona… ona - Oh... Oh. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ポテト神☆THE　清水 ** Poteto kami ☆ THE Shimizu - Potato God☆THE Shimizu! *** Alister Mazzotti's nickname. He is the guy who gives Dai-chan and Arai-kun their respective names. He is the smallest character of Muchimuchi SUMO. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 当たるんやぜ？ ** Ataru n'ya ze? - Do you win? * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - 誰かソープ行けよ ** Dare ka sōpu ike yo - Somebody go soap. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - オスマン戦争 / えっと、渋い使徒・・・（ラミエル） ** Osuman sensō - Ottoman war. ** Etto, shibui shito(ramieru) - Um, a messy apostle ... (Ramiel) * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 中根敦(38)？ ** Nakane A (38)? - Nakane Aoi (38)? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - よし後で一回運んでみるか ** Yoshi atode ikkai hakonde miru ka - Okay, I'll carry it once later. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - やれよ ** Yareyo - Do it. * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - おっ勃っちゃう？ / お勃ち台？ ** O~tsuokotchau? - Do you get up? ** O bo Chi-dai? - The erection? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - やだ勃っちゃう ** Yada okotchau - I'm getting up. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ばか～ん… ** Baka ~ n… - Stupid... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ほら　シコれ…！ ** Hora shikore…! - Look, shikore...! * German dialogue. (Dai-chan) - イグッ！ ** Igu! - Exciting! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - パリ・・・ ** Pari - Paris... * German dialogue. (Off-screen cameraman) - ストライク ** Sutoraiku - Strike. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - パリ / 突っ張～り！ / たわけ椅子 ** Pari - Paris. ** Tsu~Chō ~ri! - Stretching! ** Tawake isu - The chair. * German dialogue. ("Potato God" The Shimizu) - ハルヒ！ ** Haruhi! - Haruhi! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 黙れ！ ** Damare! - Shut up! * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 帰りにシコシコ…… ** Kaeri ni shikoshiko…… - On the way home...... * German dialogue. (Arai-kun) - 社会の窓が・・・ ** Shakai no mado ga・・・ - Social window... Edmond-san Interview * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ズモー？ザ・辛い！ ** zumou? za tsurai! - Zumo? The spicy! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 免震？維持費の誤り… ** menshin? iji-hi no ayamari… - Seismic isolation? Incorrect maintenance costs... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 貿易摩擦 ** boueki masatsu - Trade friction. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 禁・湯葉して？ ** kin yuba shite? - Do do a taboo, dried bean curds? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - お寿司漏れ ** o sushi-more - Sushi leak. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - あと・・・冬場、林のオーダー ** ato... fuyuba, -rin no oudaa - Also... Winter, forest order. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 助っ人に水虫 ** suketto ni mizumushi - Athlete's foot to helper. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 星野適任？（コーチ的な意味で） ** hoshino tekinin? (kouchi-tekina imi de) - Is Hoshino suitable? (In the coaching sense). * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 体温オタク ** taion otaku - Body temperature nerd. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - オープン・The・ＭＲ ** oupun the mr - Open The MR. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 剃毛希望、定期的 ** teimou kibou, teiki-teki - Desire for shaving. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - だおッスもサーセンｗｗ ** da ossu mo saasen - Dassus is also a cersen lol. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 馬にケガをする（椎名）林檎だ、犬オタク ** uma ni kega o suru (shiina) ringoda, inu otaku - A dog nerd who is an apple injured horse (Shiina). * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 最初いっぺん・・・盤上モザイク ** saisho ippen... banjou mozaiku - The first one... Mosaic on board. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 接点は父母の宴席 ** setten wa fubo no enseki - The point of contact is the parents' banquet. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 温度・・・ ** ondo... - Temperature... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - もうちと大きい奴？ ** mou chito oukii yakko? - Is he a big one? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - スッーパマンが逃げた・・・ ** su~paman ga nigeta... - Superman ran away... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 遅くて不満？ ** osokute fuman? - Are you unhappy with the delay? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - うっさい！ ** ussai! - Annoying! * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 焼かれたとこでしてもうたん？ ** yaka reta tokodeshite mou tan? - Didn't you have a chance to burn it? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - サドが熊 ** sado ga kuma - Sad is a bear. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 爪はずす ** tsume hazusu - Remove nails. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ハイトレーニング？ ** haitoreningu? - High training? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 温度・・・ ** ondo... - Temperature... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - それを・・・海老が臭い？ ** sore o... ebi ga kusai? - Is that... shrimp smell? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - こいつ、やたらと…しゃぶる ** koitsu, yatara to… shaburu - If this guy is indiscriminate... I suck. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 後でいつもはピーナッツとナス ** atode itsumo wa piinattsu to nasu - Later always peanuts and eggplant. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 野菜を作る上で ** yasai o tsukuru ue de - On making vegetables. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - すぐ使える ** sugu tsukaeru - Ready to use. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ＮＯ妻、婦人？婦人フィルム入る・・・ ** no tsuma, fujin? fujin firumu hairu... - NO wife, lady? Entering women's film... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 温度ヤサイとなっていって・・・ ** ondo yasai to natte itte... - It's a temperature yasai... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 海老の蜜、恥のムチ・・・ ** ebi no mitsu, haji no muchi... - Shrimp nectar, the hump of shame... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 斉藤、放置 ** saitou, houchi - Saito, neglected. * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - じゃあ、いっぺんどう？ ** jaa, ippen dou? - Then how about it? * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - あぁ、別に明日何時でもイイ（笑） ** a~a,-betsu ni ashita nanji demo ii (emi) - Ah, I'm OK at any time tomorrow (laughs). * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - ダーリン・・・ ** daarin... - Darling... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - 温度・・・ ** ondo... - Temperature... * German dialogue. (Edmond-san) - こんな時間、でん粉潰したいがために気付いた ** kon'na-jikan, denpun tsubushitaiga tame ni kidzuita - I noticed because I wanted to crush starch this time. Category:Soramimi - Subpage